Banishment
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Merlin wasn't actually supposed to do as he was told for once. And he certainly wasn't supposed to take half of the kingdom with him!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Quick one-shot for you all. Drop me a line and let me know what you think, feedback is much loved!**

Arthur couldn't believe the morning that he was having. Not only had his idiotic manservant failed to wake him up – something that the King of Camelot was going to make sure to inform him of considering Merlin had _known_ how important this Council meeting was – Gwen was also up and gone by the time he stirred. So not only was he running late, he had to eat on his own – no attempts to unsuccessfully throw Merlin out whilst he spent some time with his wife, no pretending that he wasn't amused by the casual way the pair of them could still talk to one another even though she was now the Queen. However, thinking about Merlin simply brought the scowl back to the King's face as he strode along the corridors, red cloak billowing out impressively behind him.

It wasn't just today that had Arthur annoyed. If Arthur had a temper like this every time his servant had failed to do his job properly, he would have constantly been in a mood for years now. No, it wasn't about the wake-up call. It was the fact that they had had one of their worst arguments to date only the day before, and Arthur would have thought that the idiot would be making sure that he did things correctly for a couple of days until it all blew over if he wanted to keep his job.

Stopping suddenly, Arthur blinked, an unpleasant thought crossing his mind. Part of that thought must have shown on his face, for the maid that had been passing him in the corridor gave him a somewhat worried look as she dropped into a curtsey and hurried off again. Merlin wouldn't… he couldn't have, surely? They had been throwing threats at each other since day one. Well, Arthur had been throwing the threats around and Merlin had been ignoring them, regardless of their status difference, but that was just the way it had always been.

So surely, although Arthur could clearly remember yelling at his manservant to get out of the kingdom and never return, Merlin wouldn't have done such a thing? It was _Mer_lin, after all, he never listened to a word that Arthur said.

Swallowing slightly, Arthur span on his heel and strode in the opposite direction. Gwen might not have been at breakfast, but he knew his wife's routine well enough by now, he knew where she would be. The Queen had always been very specific about what she would and wouldn't do in her new duties, and whilst she would take over the running of the household staff as expected, she was not just going to sit on a throne and give orders. She would speak to them herself. Arthur had protested at first, but Gwen, just like Merlin, had a way of making him squirm. In the end, the King had given in. These people had been Gwen's friends, he couldn't expect her to just forget about them without being a hypocrite. Cursing Camelot's servants under his breath, Arthur headed straight towards the kitchen.

If the door banged open almost violently and one of the maids let out a scream before hastily covering it up, Gwen barely even blinked. She simply glanced up at her husband, one eyebrow raised slightly. Framed in the doorway, looking every inch the King and feeling every inch a child out of his depth, Arthur took a step forward.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course." Gwen fluidly rose to her feet, passing a napkin she had been idly folding onto the girl sitting next to her and stepped over into the corner with Arthur. Arthur knew she had had no choice but to agree to his request, but he also knew but her body language that she was not happy with him. As soon as they were out of earshot, he touched her arm gently.

"Have you seen Merlin? The idiot didn't show up this morning. He was supposed to wake me for the council meeting." The same meeting, Arthur mentally added, that he was now missing whilst trying to find said servant. Gwen, however, pulled her arm away from his touch.

"You banished him, Arthur, of course he is not going to turn up."

"He's _gone?_" Arthur forgot to keep his voice down as he stared at his wife, aware that everyone in the room was looking his way. "But… he never goes."

"Maybe this time, he decided that it was harder to pretend that nothing had happened." Arthur took a small step backwards at the coolness in Gwen's voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He protested, frowning slightly. "I've lost count of the amount of times that I've banished him, it doesn't mean that he is supposed to just up and leave, he has a job here! He's supposed to be attending to me."

"Arthur, I love you with all of my heart. But sometimes Merlin is right, you are just a prat."

"Guinevere…"

"How many times has he tried to tell you something, only to have you brush him aside as if he isn't your closest friend and advisor – even unofficially - before he turns out to be right?"

"But…"

"He's my friend as well, Arthur. You don't see the hurt in his eyes every time you dismiss him as if he is nothing more than your servant instead of the loyal friend who has been by your side for years. I would never ever leave you, my love, but this time… I'm not surprised Merlin held you to your word. Now, if you'll excuse me, my King, I have maids to organise."

With that, Gwen dipped her head slightly and returned to her girls. Arthur could only watch her go, wondering quite when she had begun to look so at ease in the royal garments and where the air of authority had suddenly come from. Somehow, Arthur got the distinct feeling that he had just been dismissed. Knowing that he was never going to make the council meeting now so may as well skip it completely, he ducked around a small alcove and headed towards the main part of the kitchen.

The old cook, Mary, had always been available with a kind word and a small cake or two when Arthur had been a young prince. Even as he had grown and his duties had caused more and more responsibility to rest on his shoulders, Mary had always had time for him. Right now, that was precisely what the King needed.

Yet as soon as he rounded the corner into her domain, he stopped short, blinking.

"Who are you?"

"Nancy, Sire." The old woman – already making Arthur take a step backwards simply by the way that she was holding the rolling pin – was certainly not Mary. Ignoring the way she had curtseyed, Arthur just stared.

"I was not informed Mary was on a leave of absence."

"Neither was I until late last night, mi'lord. Came a-knocking at me door, she did. Said something about a poor lad being out there all on his own, how he never remembered to eat if she weren't there. Said she was going along as well, just to see 'im safe and sound like, if you will. Don't know when she'll be back, Sire, right fond of that skinny scrap, she was. Now, can I be getting you anythin'?"

Arthur frowned, glancing around him. It was only now that he realised just how quiet the kitchen seemed to be.

"Where's Rachel? And Margaret?" Nancy looked somewhat impressed by how many names he knew, but with Gwen as his wife, he had very little choice in the matter. She had claimed that the people looked up to him, but he had to bring himself down to them at times, he had to know them personally. The charts upon charts of names and positions had been drilled into his head in a way that Arthur didn't even know was possible.

"Well… the lad in question always says the sweetest things about Rachel's honey cakes, so when she found out, she just had to go along as well. And as for Margaret, she's always been sweet on that boy so she has, couldn't have him out of her sights now, could she?"

"And does this lad have a name?"

"Of course, Mi'lord, everyone knows his name. You know it too, it's…"

"Merlin." Arthur growled under his breath, turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen. The door was flung just as violently as before, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He was going to _kill_ his servant when he found him… It was only halfway down the corridor that Arthur realised just how difficult that might be considering Merlin had taken his words to heart. By now, he would be well on his way to the border, and Arthur didn't even know in which direction.

He was halfway on his way to Gaius' when a familiar figure came into view.

"Leon!"

"Sire? Is…is everything okay?" Arthur knew that it was typical of the man to be able to pick up the tension in his king, but Arthur simply nodded curtly.

"Gather the knights. Nothing like a spontaneous training session to keep them on their toes."

"Yes, Sire." Leon knew not to question Arthur when he said something like that, but just gave a quick bow and hurried off. If Arthur decided to do something spontaneous, it normally meant that he was having a bad day. Which in turn normally implied another argument with Merlin. Rather than let the king take out his temper on his servant, Leon knew that it was just easier to give him what he wanted and let him train.

Satisfied that he would indeed be able to vent a little frustration on his men shortly, Arthur continued to see Gaius. If Merlin had said anything to anyone, it would have been to the old physician. Unless, of course, Gaius had followed Mary's lead and decided to leave with his ward. Finding that the thought worried him more than it should have, Arthur sped up. He knocked sharply once, but then just let himself into the chambers without waiting for an answer.

He was unable to stop the sigh of relief escaping him when he saw that Gaius was over the far side. Arthur cleared his throat meaningfully, announcing himself. Still, it seemed to take an age for the old man to straighten up and turn to face his king.

"Can I help you with anything, Sire? An ailment?"

"I want you to tell me where Merlin is." Arthur said bluntly. Gaius wasn't quick enough to cover up the flickering emotions that shot over his face at the king's words and Arthur raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"He's not here."

"I can see that. He also didn't turn up for work this morning, the place he _should_ have been. So where is he? And if you say the tavern…"

"He's gone." Whatever threat was about to come out of Arthur's mouth was cut off by the quiet note in Gaius' voice.

"Gone?"

"You did banish him, Sire. And I seem to remember a few threats coming from you the last time you fought about what would happen if Merlin didn't learn to do as he was told. So he did what you ordered him to."

"But…but he _never_ does as he is told." Arthur spluttered, knowing that Gaius was the one person where it didn't matter if he didn't sound as firm as he was supposed to.

"A person can only take so much before they snap. Now, if you will excuse me, My Lord, I have deliveries to make." Gaius turned back away again as he spoke, bending down to gather his medical bag. For the second time that morning, Arthur had the strong feeling that he had just been dismissed. Some of the people closest had all acted coldly towards him all morning – because Merlin had gone. Was it really so bad that he just wanted his servant to do as he was told and not argue back every single time his master had given him an order? Gaius was right, a person could only take so much and Arthur had had enough.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, he strode from the physician's chambers and headed straight for the training ground. He needed to work off some of this energy, and fast, before he did or said anything that he would potentially regret in the future. It took him no time at all to get down there and he practically threw his cloak at a nearby squire, cursing the fact that he was once again missing a servant.

Unsheathing his sword, he spun it expertly a few times before hearing footsteps behind him. Knowing that it would be the arrival of his knights, Arthur turned to greet them. Only to find himself face to face with…Leon.

"Where are the rest of them?" Arthur barked, not missing the way that his second in command was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. Somehow, Arthur had a feeling that he would not only not like what was about to come out of the man's mouth, but that it would somehow be the fault of Merlin.

"I can't find them, they're not here."

"Merlin." Arthur muttered, sticking his sword almost forcibly in the ground and cursing under his breath. Glancing at Leon, he could see that the man had more to say.

"Well?"

"I heard a rumour, so spoke to the stable boy, Sire. Well, the replacement stable boy, the usual one apparently left in the middle of the night, claiming that that many horses would need someone to look after them."

"So?" Leon sighed, seeming to realise that there was no calm way of saying this.

"They left with Merlin. Gwaine had his sword out and was threatening anyone that came close. Elyan apparently was talking about owing Merlin a debt, something that sounded like it was back from when he was possessed and tried to kill you, Sire. And Percival was muttering something about owing Lancelot and looking out for Merlin was the only way he could stay true to that promise. And Merlin…"

"Let me guess, Merlin was encouraging them all to desert their positions just the way he had done?" Arthur muttered in irritation, finding this whole situation was just spiralling out of control.

"No, Sire. He told them to stay here and protect you, but you know what Gwaine is like, once he has an idea in his head…"

"Protect me?!" Arthur spluttered, outrage coursing through him. He wrenched his sword free, angrily sticking it back into his belt. "Sir Leon, prepare the horses."

"Sire?"

"Merlin obviously needs everything spelling out to him. Stupid fool, what was he thinking, actually following my orders like that?" Continuing to mutter to himself, Arthur strode into the castle and changed into his hunting gear. He was still grumbling by the time he made it back down to the stables, barely even being able to note his approval that Leon had done his job just as efficiently as ever.

The pair mounted, heading out towards the forest at a gallop. Arthur might not have known what direction Merlin would take, but he could take a guess. After all, the last time they had been forced to flee the city, Merlin had instinctively led them home.

"Head for Ealdor."

MMM

It was almost growing dark before the tell-tale signs of a camp made themselves obvious. There was a scattering of torches and the low murmur that seemed to imply a vast number of people were just beyond the next clump of trees. Arthur signalled for Leon to dismount and the pair crept forward by foot, swords at the ready. After all, they could never be too sure what they were about to stumble across. Leon was thinking potential bandits and what he would have to do to protect the king. Arthur, however, was just wildly wondering how many people had followed Merlin in the dead of the night.

Forcing his way through a bush, Arthur froze when the tip of a sword rested against his throat. He felt Leon tense next to him, own sword at the ready, but Arthur simply rolled his eyes, using his own sword to bat it away again.

"Stand down, Gwaine, I'm your king."

"Not if we're heading out of the kingdom, princess." A torch flickered into life, and sure enough, Gwaine was standing opposite Arthur, sword at the ready and a determined glint in his eye. Whilst Arthur normally respected that character trait in his knight, when it was used against him, it was just something of an annoyance.

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" It didn't escape Arthur's notice that Gwaine didn't even need to ask who Arthur was referring to, he just knew. The king, however, raised his eyebrows. Gwaine didn't seem impressed and simply shrugged.

"I told him I'd protect him out here until he arrived wherever he wanted to go. At this moment, _Sire_, I would say you were one of those dangers."

"He's behind that large oak tree, isn't he?" Arthur couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly as Gwaine's mouth snapped shut and he brushed past the man, heading towards said tree. Behind him, he could already hear the whispered conversation taking place between Gwaine and Leon and smiled. He somehow got the feeling that he wouldn't need to remind his knight about the oaths he had sworn. Leon would see to that. Arthur was glad, it meant that his mind was free to drift. Or more specifically, wonder precisely how many people were out here. He was sure he had seen the butcher's boy over to one side, and the carpenter whittling away a small twig in front of a woman that he was convinced – if Gwen's lists were anything to go by – worked in the laundry.

But soon enough, he rounded the tree, and resting up against it and looking thoroughly sorry for himself was…

"Merlin."

The warlock jumped violently at Arthur's voice, scrambling to his feet and being forced to put a hand out onto the tree to stop himself from falling over his own feet. But as the surprise disappeared, Arthur frowned at the steely glint that emerged in his eyes.

"What? Not getting to the border quick enough for you, Sire? Come to just execute me instead?"

"What are you doing, Merlin?" Arthur asked softly, not being put off at the bitterness in Merlin's voice. He had heard it before, after all.

"Following orders." It didn't escape Arthur's notice that his servant suddenly wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Since when have you followed orders?"

"Since it became easier than dealing with the disbelief that laces your voice whenever I try and tell you something that would stop you from being killed. When was I last wrong, Arthur?"

"There was that time with Sir Hector…"

"Okay, okay…" Merlin blushed in the dim light. "Just because I thought that a goblin was lose in his room rather than him just being lazy doesn't mean that I'm wrong about everything. I've tried to warn you so many times in the past, and yet you never listen to me."

"Maybe that is because you are always lying to me." Arthur said simply, and Merlin turned to face him again, eyes flashing.

"Excuse me?!"

"All those times you were in the tavern? I know you're not telling me the truth. How am I supposed to know when you are lying or not?"

"Arthur-,"

"You spend half the time telling me that someone I trust is actually going to kill me, and the other half making up stupid stories about where you have been."

"How do you know I've been making them up?"

"I checked the tavern's, Merlin, I can't have my manservant gaining himself a reputation. I was worr-," Arthur snapped his mouth shut, him now being the one to turn away. Merlin's whole posture seemed to soften and he took a step forward.

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course not, don't be absurd." Arthur muttered, glancing away. He didn't need to look to know that the small smile was back on Merlin's face, the one that made Arthur feel like he had actually done something good for once. "Oh shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." For all of his attempts at glaring, Arthur was unable to stop his own features from softening as he caught Merlin's eye. "Come back?"

"So you can banish me again in our next fight?" There was the slightest hint of bitterness in Merlin's voice, but Arthur simply shrugged.

"Seems that doesn't work, you take half the kingdom with you when I do that. Guess it will just have to be the stocks next time, they've missed you."

"You are such a prat!" Merlin cried, but there was the familiar teasing note back in his voice again. Arthur couldn't help but smile. When he realised that Merlin had actually left that morning, he didn't think that he would ever hear it again.

"Maybe." He admitted softly, but turned and started to walk back down towards Gwaine and Leon. "You coming then?"

This time, he didn't need to look to know that Merlin was running to catch up with him. When the younger man fell in step with the king, Arthur could see the way he was chewing his lip in concern.

"What?"

"All these people…"

"Leon, we're moving out. Head back to Camelot." Arthur called, authority in his voice as his knight nodded sharply, heading towards the main part of the camp and beginning to shout orders. Gwaine took a step forward when he saw the pair of them side by side, but Merlin shook his head softly.

"It's okay. He's admitted to being an idiot."

"I have done no such thing!" Arthur protested, punching his servant lightly on the shoulder but continuing to walk off all the same. Merlin swiftly caught up.

"Sir Hector's room was _really _messy, you can't hold that one against me."

"Talking of which, you need to clean mine when we get back." If Arthur was surprised by Merlin's lack of comment on that, he didn't say anything. He made it back to his horse, unhooked the reins but carried on walking by foot. Somehow, it didn't seem right to remind Merlin of their differences right now.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What?"

"Would you believe me when I said that I didn't mean for this to happen?"

"No one means to get themselves banished, _Mer_lin."

"No, not that. I just… I wasn't going to go, I never take your threats seriously. I just wanted a walk, a chance to cool off. Only, Gwaine saw me, thought I was going, and before I knew it, everyone was coming to. I didn't think that I could lead them on a night time walk and then go back to Camelot, it didn't seem as dramatic."

"You really are an idiot, Merlin." Arthur scoffed, but no one could deny the fondness lacing his tone. "That is why you shouldn't try and steal my kingdom again."

"You don't think I could?"

"I _know_ that you couldn't." Heading back towards Camelot, it took them all of about five minutes to fall into their usual banter. Arthur just wondered whether Gwen and Gaius' frosty attitude towards him from that morning would have vanished when he turned back up again with his servant by his side once more.


End file.
